Mistake or Miracle
by lisa.demonic.angel
Summary: Harry just wants to stop it all, fix it and make the nightmare stop... but what happens when he finds a way, but goes to far back... time/travel sort of  AU
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is done by request for the mysterious DarkAngel048… seriously, I have no idea were this person came from ^_^ but I got asked, and I shall not deny! **

**Onward!**

Harry glared at the man he had trusted over everything, only to find out that there had been a salutation to _everything?_ Hundreds, if not thousands of lives spared, no chorus, no mayhem, no _mother fucking_ lord bloody Voldemort?

His parents, his godfather, his friends, his _family_? They could all still be alive?

Harry felt a flash of pain with his anger, the thoughts of his parents, gone, Sirius, gone, Hermione, gone, Ron, gone, the entire Weasley family... all gone, because he couldn't do it properly.

Because Albus fucking Dumbledore hadn't told him he could 'save' Riddle… stop the boy from ever becoming a beast…

All you need was a trip through time.

"_Why?" _Harry hissed out. "Why not just go back and put him with a good fucking family!" Harry stood, not caring when the steel wrung chair cracked and crumbled from the heat of his magic. "You could put him with a good family, or, I don't know, TAKE HIM IN YOURSELF!"

Albus turned up his nose. "He is evil, Harry. Such evil is born."

"NO!" Harry screamed, "it's made; through torment and hurt, through hate and fear. You could have stopped this _age's_ ago!"

"It is not in the Prophesy." The old man said snootily.

That was the last straw for Harry, "fuck the prophesy!" he screamed, throwing his magic at the man.

Albus was surprised when he was lifted from his feet, and thrown out of his office. Harry closed and warded the doors, and strode to the headmasters desk, picking up the book that held his freedom, his way back.

Defying all the wards of Hogwarts, Harry Potter apperated out of the headmasters' office.

~888~

Harry stood in the center of a small hut, he could hear the wind howling outside; hear the sea crash against the cliff on top of which the hut sat. He stared at the small bowl at his feet, his blood dripping steadily from his wrist into the small white bowl as he chanted, watching the red explode minutely.

He let the words coil from his lips like honey dripping from grizzlies' deathly claws, the incantation rising and falling with the wind, the words flowing together like waves; the spell lased with his power like the great waves that crashed so erratically against the cliff.

Harry felt no exhaustion; his power seemingly fueled by his deep well of hurt and anger, to which there seemed no end, even though he had been at work for eight hours already.

A storm was brewing outside his little hut.

Suddenly, with the crash of waves, he heard another kind of crash, the sound of snapping and cracking rendered the air.

Harry was no longer alone. He smiled when he heard the cold inquisitive laugh of his mortal enemy.

"Harry?" the snake like voice called out, his voice having taken on a simple tone of a parent teasing their child in a game of hide-and-seek. But… it didn't sound completely right… too perfect… too… controlled…

"I know what you're doing, and I find it so sweet." The voice called out, and Harry felt his wards being attacked… the power was familiar to him…

Harry was so close to completing the spell.

"it's no use, you know, trying to help lil' ol' me." The man hissed out gleefully.

A few seconds of words, and then he'd be finished.

"I was born for this." The voice ended deeply, proudly, and full of pure joy and happiness. With honesty.

Harry competed the words, nothing would stop him… Harry didn't even realize he had finished with a stutter…

~888~

Harry felt everything change, the air exploded with color, sound expanded and fell away, leaving even Harry's breathing cold and silent. He felt his magic build, and didn't understand it. _Why?_

Harry hit solid ground, felt the little air that was held in his lungs explode. He felt a light wind, the air was dark, dawn just breaking over the horizon with a pale blue highlighting the starry black. Harry glanced up at the full moon, feeling his power building up, almost at a point that Harry could not understand…

He looked around; noticing the black shapes of trees, his head hurt, and he realized he had hit it when he'd fallen to the ground. Harry was happy he had insisted on an eyesight healing drought – much to the controlling fools dismay – when he had started to break out of his shy shell… not that he got very far…

Harry screamed; he felt his magic implode, the heated power seeming to coil in tighter, before it exploded; Harry kept up his scream, unable to stop as he felt his power rush out, moving too fast to get a grip on something, yet.. Looking for something…

His voice raw, Harry slumped against a tree, still feeling most of his power searching, when a shout rendered the air.

"Fuck you Sesshomaru! You're never getting this sword." An angry voice screamed, and Harry frowned, startled to hear a language he had learned first out of boredom, and then out of a mild obsession as he discovered anime.

"Insolent fool. Give it to me! DIE!" a much colder, almost emotionless voice sounded next.

Harry watched in fascination as two men barreled out of the trees, their silver white hair seeming to glow, one dressed completely in red, the other in what could – Harry's mind was going slightly delirious, as his magic left him, seeking further and further. – be dress robes. Both had long white hair and gold eyes. One had puppy ears on his head while the other was covered in pretty stripes and a crescent moon.

The two men fought, and Harry could only watch, very much aware that the younger red clad male suddenly seemed to be moving them away from Harry, while the older moved closer, seeming to taunt his other, while the two slashed and cut at each other.

Harry gasped slightly, as the older pinned the red-covered one tightly, and raised the others sword, which seemed to be burning into his hand.

"Goodbye otouto, and good riddance." Harry felt the last of his magic recoil, _he had said brother! _ Harry couldn't let that happen, _no_! He couldn't watch as another family gets ripped apart, even at its own hands.

"No!" he groaned, and felt his magic lash out, throwing a surprisingly powerful creature – for there was no way they were human – into a tree.

Harry felt drained, and as the snarling man stood, moving towards him as he left his brother, Harry realized he was going to die.

As the creature stalked forward, the air became silent, and ever so slightly felt the earth begin to shake. The tall man stopped, looking around as power seemed to build in the air.

Harry was too far gone to feel his magic rejoice, returning slower than it had left.

As the ground shook, tremors getting bigger, the creature simply continued towards Harry, raising a clawed hand.

Harry waited and sighed as the claws slashed down-

The ground split open, the man was thrown back; even the guys' brother was standing and watching in horror.

Harry stared dazedly as a huge snowy white dog seemed to burst into existence right where claw-boy had previously stood; snarling at the two stunned men.

At Harry's groan, the dog seemed to glow, and then much to Harry's surprise, a tall well built man with streaming hair – the same color as the other two men – that was held up in a high pony tail to swirl down to his knees. Harry couldn't see his front, but saw heavy armor hugging his body.

The smaller male stumbled as the older kneeled.

"… Father…?" They spoke together.

Harry tried moving back, if both bowed and stood so still it could only mean he was more powerful – not to mention he was their dad, so you could guess whose side he'd take -, but then Harry whimpered, feeling pain in his leg.

The man turned his head, a single gold eye that seemed to rest on a jagged mark locked with Harry's.

Harry could not breathe, so lost in the eyes that resembled molten ice, sending a freezing burning flush over Harry as he smiled minutely, eyes warm in their frozen gold.

Then Harry felt a caress against his almost empty core from a touch that held so much power that Harry could not help but moan; a sound that was thankful, pleading and desperate… wanting.

And then his world went black.

**TBC**

**Ho'kay; hope you enjoyed, this request-fic will only last about two maybe three chapters, so ne. since you've already read, can you review? Give me your thoughts and such? Would really appreciate it. Okay, I'm going to pass out now because I just ran out of coffee. **

**~lisa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! I just found more coffee! I'm so stoked… so, thanx to all my reviewers so far, and all you people who have fav'ed and put this story on alert. You guys rock!**

**Anyway, onwards, me thinks.**

Inu no Taisho stood watching the beautiful dark haired human slump to the ground and lost consciousness; he could see a burn mark on his cheek, and could smell his eldest sons venom in the air. Turning to his sons, his eyes lost their warmth; he saw their state of dis-haven, saw the blood and barely healing wounds.

He felt disgust at the thought that his sons were fighting to what seemed to be a death match.

"Son, what is your name?" he asked the youngest, recognizing the puppy ears that lay on top of his head as the same he had seen the day he had died.

The hanyou started, and then bowed like his brother. "Inuyasha." He said simply. He could see Sesshomaru was itching to speak

"speak, Sesshomaru."

His eldest looked up, the disbelief barely evident in his cold eyes.

"How are you here, father?"

"You know perfectly well how I am alive without the help of my fang."

"But the only thing that can bring a demon back is the power of a true mate..." he said off handedly, only to watch as his father raised an eyebrow, shifting so that he better shielded his mate. "Him?" the shock was evident in his gaze, and it was obvious his father knew he just tried to kill the boy. He might hate the fact that his father loved humans, but even he would never intentionally kill his fathers true mate. "Father-"

Inu no Taisho ignored him, turning instead to pick up the battered body of the boy.

"We will discuses this later."

Sesshomaru bowed his head, shamed at the disappointment in his father's words.

The older daiyoukai turned in the direction of the western palace, only to pause when he noticed Inuyasha had not stood to follow.

"Inuyasha, are you not coming?"

"W-why would you want me to come with you? I'm just a hanyou." the boy spluttered, eyes wide.

Inu no Taisho did not miss the look of distain over his eldest sons face. To most, he was as impassive as always, but not to his father.

"Anyone who judges you by what you where born into are not welcome in the west." He stated simply, seeing Sesshomaru stiffen. "You are my son; you are the prince of the west. Come."

Inuyasha bowed to his father one more time, and then followed after the two daiyoukai.

~888~

_~ "Taisho! No please! INU NO TAISHO!" Harry watched as a woman holding tightly onto a crying bundle sobbed and shook as she watched a house burn to the ground. He watched as she stood, looking around with fear in her eyes. Harry called out to her, but she didn't turn, instead she ran into a dense forest, her long tangled black hair whipping out behind her. _

_Harry ran after her, he couldn't leave her out there alone. He ran, quickly catching up with the exhausted woman. She slumped against the ground, sobbing and clutching the babe in her arms tightly_._ Harry stood before her, simply watching as she kissed a beautiful white haired child._

"_I will watch over you my child, I will protect you, and I will never leave you my Inuyasha…_

_~ "they are scum! Filthy humans! Anyone who respects them is an idiot!" a beautiful woman with moon silver hair ranted to a young boy; Harry saw magenta stripes and a crescent moon adore the boys forehead. _

"_Are you calling me an idiot Inukimi…" a pleasant voice sounded from the dark, and a tall golden eyed man stepped out._

"_Oh Inu no Taisho, of coarse you're an idiot. Showering your affections on those things - on those humans!" The woman shot back, smiling coldly, her voice dripping with disgust._

_The man laughed, kissing the woman and left. Harry watched as the woman's face became colder once more. She turned back to the crescent mooned boy. "Sesshomaru, if you follow in your father's foot steps and shower affections upon those scum. You are no longer my son."_

_Harry saw the boys frightened gaze drop to the floor._

"_Yes mother…"_

_~ "mama!" a small puppy eared boy tugged at the lifeless body of his mother. He sobbed when he heard voices._

"_-that way!"_

"_-we can finally kill it."_

"_-lets go!"_

_The boy started bragging his mother into the shelter of the woods, but when a stone hit him in the head, he snarled, jumping towards the group of men. _

"_Leave my mama alone!" he screamed, and Harry watched as he attacked them, until they ran, cuts and bruises littering their bodies._

_Harry walked with the crying boy; and knowing he shouldn't, started giving his strength and lending his power to help the boy along. _

_When the reached a beautiful clearing, the boy started digging, his young claws digging into the hard earth; once again Harry did as he shouldn't, he helped the boy by soothing his pain, loosening the earth where it was too hard. He stood by the child until the soil was packed over the form of his mother, and as the sobbing boy, who had left with the promise to do her proud, Harry let his magic seep into the earth, growing grass and beautiful flowers. _

_He turned to see frightened gold eyes watching were his magic worked._

_~"you are not worthy of that sword!" a cold voice hissed as power exploded through the air "you are the cause of fathers death, you don't deserve it!"_

"_Fuck you!_

_Harry stood behind a tall white haired man._

"_WIND SCAR!"_

_A massive funnel of power cut through the air, right to Harry-_

"Ahh!" Harry sat up with a scream, sweat blinding him and pain overtaking his body. He knew it was healed, because his power worked whenever he had visions, but he still hurt.

"Are you okay?" he heard a soft voice and his head turned to meet golden eyes.

"Inu no Taisho!" he gasped, recognizing him from the vision. "But your dead!"

The demon before him cocked his head, looking at him with pleasant curiosity.

"Very odd, you know me and yet I have yet to introduce my self"

"I… I saw it…" Harry hung his head, not sure why but feeling a frightening urge to tell this man everything. And he quite literally meant everything.

"Do you know why you are here?" Inu no Taisho asked him, folding a long clawed hand over his throat and leaning forward.

"Er, I messed up a time traveling spell…" again with the blurting of things that were meant not to be spoken of!

"Fascinating, so you are a sorcerer?"

Harry snorted delicately and looked side ways at the powerful man. "No, simply a wizard. I'm not near powerful enough to be called a sorcerer, only Merlin can take that hat."

The demon cocked a head again, this time looking very confused. "Why would this Merlin 'take a hat'?"

"Eeerrr…"

"And that is not what I meant; I was wondering if you knew why you were in my castle."

Harry looked around, realizing he was in a beautiful room. He looked down and blushed; his chest was bare, and he wore only his boxers, with his leg tightly wrapped in crisp white cloths.

"Err" Harry felt oddly giddy, what with him being practically naked next to an _extremely_ hot guy… Harry stilled his thoughts, thinking it not appropriate to think like that at the moment. "No I don't."

Inu no Taisho appraised him for a moment, and then said something that would have made Harry fall over if he had been standing. "We're mates."

"whaaaaaa?" Harry then realized you don't need to be standing to fall over. "oof!" he was caught by mister super-sexy-demon-man.

"Mates; soul mates to be more exact." Inu no Taisho said as he steadied him, raising a brow, and smiling slightly. "It seems that I'm only alive because you came here from what ever time you are from."

Harry's breath caught as the beautiful creature slid a clawed finger down his cheek, stopping at his trembling lips. "How?" he whispered, his breath ghosting over the pale finger at his lips.

"Your power, it pulled me back."

"But magic can not raise the dead." Harry gasped out, as fingers traced his jaw, moving to rest on his racing pulse, thoughts of his friends all dead and him not being able to do anything about it. He felt his heart clench painfully and dropped his head as he was assaulted by hated memories.

"Shh," the demon whispered, lifting Harry's head on locking soft gold with tearful green. "It is not your usual magic; it is the power of soul mates… nothing is more powerful than that."

Harry nodded, letting the man draw him in and comfort him, a reassuring, soothing hand stroking his back, not faltering as Harry stayed tense and on guard.

After what seemed like ages but was really only a few minutes, Inu no Taisho pulled away from Harry, looking at him cautiously.

"Are you well enough to attend to some important matters?"

Harry froze; mates… had to… _oh no! He wasn't ready for that_! He couldn't, no…

"I- please, I need - please I can't…" Harry started moving away, hands moving to cross his chest protectively, tears threatening to spill again.

_What the hell!_ Harry was briefly sidetracked by his emotional behavior…

Inu no Taisho looked at his in concern, only to gasp. "No! Not that, I would never fore that on you! I meant, concerning my sons-"

At this Harry sank down, bringing the sheets over his head. "No."

Harry closed his eyes, letting himself fall back to sleep as he listened to the shocked silence.

~888~

Inu no Taisho sighed as he looked over his papers; his son really had been doing a magnificent job with the lands so far, but it still would not relieve his son from the punishment he would face. He had, after all, attacked his mate.

He thought back to the past week; Harry spoke to him, let him touch him – though only with his hands and no lower than the shoulders – and he was responding. But he still kept a distance as they spoke, every touch – even the innocent ones – the boy flinched at, and even as he responded, he held back.

Inu no Taisho felt like he was slowly having his heart torn out. The pain of being woken from the after life but not be allowed to touch what kept him alive was slowly and torturously killing him.

Literary.

If his life mate denied him, he would leave this world again – after all, what point was there in living without your other half?

**Tbc**

**Hope you enjoy, sorry it took so long, my computer crashed.**

**Love ya**

**lisa**


End file.
